


Greeting the Dawn

by FishEyenoMiko



Series: Sweet as Honey [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John watch the sunrise together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting the Dawn

The bedroom was still dark when John opened his eyes. He groaned; here he was, retired for nearly a decade and still getting up before dawn. His shoulder ached; despite sleeping on his back or right side, age was catching up, and the days his shoulder hurt were outnumbering the days it didn't. He would have to take a paracetamol if he were going to do any gardening today.

Turning to his right, John saw that that side of the bed was empty, but on the pillow was a note. John picked it up. In Sherlock's small, careful writing, was a simple request: 

_Come watch the sunrise with me.  
SH_

Smiling, John sat up and stretched, wincing a bit as his shoulder throbbed in protest. Getting up, he went to the bathroom and gave his teeth a light brushing, taking a paracetamol afterwards. Then he headed to the kitchen. The kettle was on, and there was a mug out for him. Pouring a little water into it, John cautiously dipped a finger into it and found that it was still hot enough for tea. Filling the mug, he put in a teabag and headed for the front porch.

Sherlock was already there, sitting in his chair with his legs up on the matching ottoman. John set his tea on the table between their chairs and leaned down. Sherlock tilted his head up and met John in a light kiss.

"Morning, love," said John softly.

"Good morning," Sherlock replied.

John sat down and turned to the slowly brightening horizon. "You invited me to come see the sunrise with you."

"Yes."

"What if I hadn't gotten up in time?"

Sherlock turned, giving him surprised look.

"What?"

Sherlock smiled. "John... you never sleep past sunrise if I'm not in bed with you."

John considered this. "My God, you're right..."

"Of course I'm right."

John laughed. Sherlock smiled in response.

The sky was rapidly brightening now, the sun coloring the sky and turning the clouds pink and purple. John smiled. He turned to Sherlock, who was watching the sunrise with a rapt expression. Years ago, Sherlock had told John that just because he didn't care about physics or astronomy or anything else that didn't effect The Work, that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate stars or sunrises or other natural phenomenon. 

"It's lovely," John said.

"Hmm," Sherlock agreed, taking a sip of his tea. "Doing work in the garden today?"

John nodded. "I'm going check on the daffodils. How about you?"

"I'm going to go check on the bees. The hives should be coming along."

"Indeed. Be careful." Not wanting Sherlock to get the wrong idea, John quickly clarified, "I mean, because, you know... bees."

Sherlock laughed. "I'll be fine." He stood up, leaning on his good leg as he stretched. "Shower or breakfast first?"

"Breakfast," said John, starting to stand.

Sherlock motioned for him to sit back down. "Take your time, I'll make it this morning."

John smiled and sat back down. "Thanks. I'll be in in a minute. I'll take your mug in for you."

"Thanks." With that, Sherlock picked up his cane and walked back into the house, as John looked at the horizon, and the start of a new day.


End file.
